upon crimson shores
by Kurama's final nightmare
Summary: immortality.real or fake? can any one person truly last forever? or is it simply referring to act of remembering those who are long past? their deeds and their lives,perhaps?so how do we become immortal? its simple; we leave behind something great enough.
1. Chapter 1

U p o n c r I m s o n s h o r e s

Chapter one:

**Heiwa wa akatsuki shinai**

*"...So..I won't kill you." voiced a tall blonde figure, staring into the purple ringed eyes of his enemy.

"you … _won't_...kill me?" spoke the man 'Why, after all I've done to him, all I've taken from him. He has every right to strike me down, yet he stays his hand? He hates me, I can see it in his eyes. But he does not act...why' he thought.

"No I wont, that would only continue the cycle of hatred. If I strike you now she would would hate me and seek vengeance upon it. And then the ones who care about me would claim revenge. And so on and so forth until only one would be left standing. Now tell me, what would that accomplish? Nothing! absolutely nothing! That peace would only be an illusion!* Peace by death isn't peace! Its genocide!"

˙·٠•Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ•٠

Two figures walked down the street in a small village near Iwagakure. The two were looking for an inn to stay for the night. The smaller of the two was deep in thought; konan was her name. And her thoughts? Well they were centered around the red-eyed, blonde-haired anomaly beside her.

'he had the perfect chance to end it all... but he didn't...i don't understand.'

"...nan...Konan...**Konan**!" she was snapped out of hr thoughts suddenly by said anomaly...a.k.a. Her partner in crime Naruto. "what?" she snapped without even meaning to.

This caused the young jinchuriki to simply raise an eyebrow at her "whats got you so interested?"he asked.

"n-...nothing." she replied after a long pause,ears tinged pink at being caught. Her thoughts going back to that day almost two years prior. The day he chose not to end nagato's life. The day nagato willingly gave his life to save those that he killed that day. He had said that she was to go with naruto, to continue their sensei's teaching and find what he was searching for; peace.

And this is why we find our protagonists in the vicinity of the worst place they could be...well one of them any way. You see after finding some resricter seals on his person and deactivating them naruto underwent some..._changes. _That is to say, his appearance and the way he thought. It turns out that it was the sandaime hokage that put those seals on naruto in order to protect him from his heritage. After all who wouldn't have enemies if they were the son of, arguably, the strongest ninja the world has ever known... other than the rikudo sennin that is. I mean come on, you'd be considered that to if you managed to kill over four thousand enemy ninja in less than ten minutes.

It turns out that naruto is incredibly smart and a born strategist, though no where near shikamaru's caliber, and got a _huge _confidence boost, almost to the point of arrogance, but not quite. He also grew several inches now towereing over konan at six-foot-two, he had red eyes ( a side effect of the deal he made with the kyuubi )and his senses: smelling and hearing were on par with some of the elite inuzuka and eye site surpassable only by the rinnegan. You see that was part of the deal. If naruto agreed to use foxes as summons and let the kyuubi out every now and then along with letting him see, hear and smell everything naruto does as well as a mental link, then kyuubi would agree to cooperate with him. that and naruto would get a new dojutsu unique to being the kyuubi jinchuriki which would pass down to all of naruto's male decendants. The dojutsu was called _yorugan( night's illusion)_ and along with eye-sight superior to both the sharingan and byakkugan with out the three-hundred-fifty-nine degree vision or the copying effect, it also allowed the user to create truly unbreakable genjutsu with mere thought, stronger even than the tsukiyomi of the sharingan... kitsune _were _tricksters after all. So adept at genjutsu where its wielders that they could create the illusion that the target new it was an illusion and dispelled it only to dispel into another illusion... an illusion of illusion if you well as being totally immune to illusions themselves. It also increased his reflexes exponentially simmilar to the yondaime raikage's rai shiroi ( lightning armor)

He wore black shinobi style pants with white bandages tied around the ends and his ankles, a skin tight black shirt with sleeves down to his elbows and red bandages from there to his wrists. His lower face was covered in black bandages( simmilar to zabuza)as well as his head completely covering his blond hair except for a few tufts every here and hair had changed as well, now much longer shaggier and a deeper shade of yellow than it had been before, as well as a tint of red towards the end. Konan swore that if he turned fast enough then all the shades of color between yellow and red would shimmer over his head as if irridescent and had made it her mission in life to see him with out his mask on( reminds you of kakashi, no?) again. Over top of everything he wore a black sleevless trench coat with a nine-tailed-fox in orange on the back( naruto and his orange [:p] ) and ice crystals in varying shades of light to medium-dark blue, as if they were glitering in light, along the bottom.( no not snow flakes. Snow crystals as in _actual _crystals. you know, like rock crystals?) most of his garb was to keep away the fangirls. horrible, horible beings they are. Even konan stood there with her mouth open, just staring at him when she first saw him without those damn restricter seals on 'damn is right' konan thought. after all he had been training all over the world with her and she had seen what was under that _skin tight _shirt of his ' NO! Bad konan. Bad!...hmm...NO! SHIT! DAMNIT!' she continued to swear multiple oaths to herself(that I'm not going to wright.. I'm trying to keep this at least rated "T"...) who knew she had such a colorful vocabulary.

Konan had changed as well over the two years since nagaoto's death she was only slightly taller now, measuring in at five-foot-seven. hiding most of her features under a cloak simmilar to naruto's she didn't show much, but if she were to take it off you woud see she had a body _any_ woman would die to have and any man would die to touch, or even stare at without getting slapped. She had perky c-cup breasts that had to be at least a size 36-38 in naruto's opinion, not that he noticed or anything, and wide smooth hips,the smoothest naruto had ever seen,again, not that he was looking( hehe naruto's a closet pervert... well he did have kakashi and jiraiya as senseis, I geuss you can't really blame him, huh?) her clothes along with those_ aspects _of her did nothing to hinder her sexual attraction. She had a _very_ skin tight tank top that stopped just below her bust leaving her toned stomach for the world to see,if it wasn't for the cloak that is. She also had on a pair of shorts that were definitely too short to be legal, not covering any of her thigh at all, and again these too were _very _skin tight. All in all she left absolutely nothing to the imagination..._anyone's_ imagination. Like she did when she first saw naruto, naruto had to fight a nose bleed when he first saw her... as did the kyuubi,, and that's saying some thing 'hell' naruto thought. ' she could probably give a statue a nose bleed.'** "I wouldn't doubt it kit." **the kyuubi replied.

It turns out that she doesn't wear anything under those shorts or tank top either, as naruto found out at the hot springs one day, to his and konan's immense embarasment...and kyuubi's immense pleasure 'cuz well... 'damn she was hot' thought naruto. Blushing and fighting a nose bleed at the memory of an undressing konan.

" naruto are you all right? Do you have a fever?" she asked touching his forehead with the back of her hand.

Fighting down the blush just got a whole lot harder for naruto, so he did the only thing he could think of at the time... rely on his self confidence, in short smooth talk his way out of it. So grabbing her chin and tipping it up while leaning in close with a smirk "oh, whats this? Is the 'ice queen konan' worried about lil' old me?" he asked using her new nickname.

"s-silver tongued b-baka!" she shouted while turning away to hide her blush

**'smooth kit, real smooth. You've learned well' **kyuubi said 'thanks' he replied. " anyway lets find an inn to stop at for the night" naruto said aloud.

'kay. I geuss. **But make sure there are two beds baka!**" she shouted at the end

"yeesh, its not like i'd want to try any thing like that with an old hag like you nay way."

"what do you mean 'old hag'! I'm nineteen! Only three years older than you!"

"ma,ma, calm down will you, it was a joke!"

"hhmmpphh!"

they continued to walk in silence until they came across an inn called 'magic and steel'

"huh odd name...lets see if they have a room" naruto suggested

" whatever." she replied

it appeared to be nothing more than your average inn. with a bar, some drunks and of course a counter where you could rent rooms, it was nothing out of the ordinary. They walked up to the man behind the counter and asked for a room trying to raise no notice of themselves.

" well I'm sure you won't mind it young man but she might. You see we only have one-bed rooms left open" he said with a smirk.

" w-wh-whaaatt!" konan shouted with indignation.

Naruto however kept his cool. "you're right I wouldn't mind. That'll be fine" naruto said. He then paid the man his money and dragged konan up the stairs to her room. As they were leaving the man looked up and noticed their cloaks. On the back of konan's cloak it said: **"Ao no tenshi" **(blue angel)and under the kyuubi on naruto's cloak it said: **"Kaze no chi"** (blood in the wind). Further under these titles were the same words on both cloaks.

It said: **we are Yūgure(dusk) :**

_Yoake ga yoake no shi made yūgure kara, heiwa mohaya: Wareware wa tatakau koto ni naru _(the dawn is no longer peaceful, from dusk till dawn's death: we will fight) [how the heck did "we will fight" turn into "Wareware wa tatakau koto ni naru" that is one long-ass translation]

it was then that the man realized who they were...and simply paled at the thought of getting on their bad side

_**to be continued...**_

*-* this is taken directly from the manga all credit goes to kishimoto-sama

finally character intros are done! I realize this chapter is a bit lacking but I wanted to get the characters appear ances out there and I just cant write any more till the next chap. I _will_ be expandingon the dojustu next chap. Also I will not be putting lemons in this story as I'm no good at writing them( unless someone wants to wright them for me, you will get full credit) however that does not mean I wont tease you like I did in this chap. With konan( dont worry all you girls reading this there will be a naruto shirtless scene in the next chap. Any who peace out and **please **_**tell me what you think so far A/N 16/11/11 just so you guys know i wont be writing any more till i get at least five reviews and i won't post till i get at least ten i may cut you guys some slack in later chapters but those are the ground rules for now  
><strong>_


	2. important notice

i am very sorry to say that my computer is fried; as in the hard disk, the motherboard...everything really. i will be unable to get a new computer until after christmas but it has already been ordered so fret not, it won't be a long wait. also my story "upon crimson shores" will be put on hiatus until a time when my writing improves, i really just cant get the depth i want the story to have typed out properly. i will continue my story "the dire warrior" so as a means to improve my writing, but at a much slower pace. i realize this will upset many of you my somewhat(or completely) loyal readers and i _am_ sorry, but i cannot continue these monstrosities i call fanfics as they are. they must ,as well as my writing, improve. to those who read "upon crimson shores" if you would be so kind as to read "the dire warrior" and review to let me know how i'm coming along, it would be much appreciated. thank you for your time, patience and undertsanding.

until next time;

chrono XIII


End file.
